


Sunshine

by spearbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Super Soft, first fic, just two boyfriends dancing in their kitchen, the world needs more hyunsung so here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbins/pseuds/spearbins
Summary: Sometimes the sun doesn't shine through the window, but luckily for Hyunjin, he's got a boyfriend to brighten up his life.alternatively, soft boyfriends slow dance together in the kitchen
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I decided to write based on a tweet/video about Hyunjin and Jisung dancing in that one cooking vlive. I wrote this on a whim so please give any feedback, good or bad :)

Hyunjin wished the blazing sun woke him up, shining brightly into his eyes from the window, but instead the cold, emptiness from the opposite side of the bed gave him a chilling start to his day. 4:35 am. If Hyunjin was awake enough to register the ungodly hour displayed on his clock, he would've groaned and went back to sleep. Despite himself, the subconscious thought that something was missing kept him up. Slowly, Hyunjin lifted himself from his comfortable position, one hand rubbing his eye while the other absentmindedly reached for a figure no longer sleeping next to him. When his mind finally came to, Hyunjin removed the covers and found a shirt to put on for the day he had to begrudgingly begin. 

His steps to the kitchen were heavy, the rest of his body not fully awake compared to his mind as Hyunjin subconsciously searched for something—someone running around in his head. Hyunjin yawned, eyes closed as he continued on his quest for the coffee machine. A heavy gut feeling told him today would be a long day. 

Once all the ingredients were on the counter and the coffee pot filled with his steamy drink, Hyunjin looked around, realizing that he didn’t bother to see if he had any company. Then, his eyes landed on his unknown target, the one person he would eagerly greet this early in the morning. He was staring at his cellphone, seemingly unaware of Hyunjin’s presence despite his body facing the blond. With the opportunity served on a silver platter, Hyunjin crept up to his boyfriend in hopes of scaring him shitless. In reality, it wasn’t a difficult task to frighten Jisung, but Hyunjin never found it any less pleasant. 

The calming sound of Jisung's own track sang through his speakers with him unknowingly awaiting his demise. Hyunjin had to stifle his laughter at the thought of how well Jisung’s early morning screams would harmonize with the song Sunshine. As if on cue, Jisung lifted his head, only to spot Hyunjin lunging at him with open arms. Time almost slowed to a stop as Jisung’s phone flew from his hands in surprise, his heart skipping a beat from both terror and delight as he registered the image of his boyfriend coming at him at full speed. A pathetic yelp escaped from him before his head was shoved against his boyfriend’s chest, allowing him to breath in Hyunjin’s scent and immediately calm down. 

“Good morning,” Hyunjin whispered with a smile, ignoring the thud of Jisung’s phone hitting the floor. Instead, he happily listened to the grumbled reply echoed back into his chest. Absentmindedly, Hyunjin started swaying to the beat of the sweet melody, mind focusing a the slumped figure in his grasp. When his part sang through the speakers, Hyunjin moved away to hold Jisung’s cheeks in his hands, tilting the composer’s head up to meet his eyes. A toothy grin couldn’t help but wash away any remaining anger on Jisung’s face. Oh, how Hyunjin would love to capture such a lovely sight on his camera, wanting to take millions of everlasting photos of Jisung’s smile. Luckily, Hyunjin gets to see it every day. 

With Hyunjin’s light footsteps swaying them in time and his hands guiding Jisung’s face, both bodies fell victim to the beautiful music. Their feet took control as their hands slotted into place on each other's body, Jisung bringing his arms up to wrap around Hyunjin’s neck while Hyunjin’s own slid down to Jisung’s hips. Away their minds went to a happier place than a kitchen at 4:45 am, staring into each other's eyes like two love sick teenagers, not that they've never done it before. Just, to them, the sight never seemed to get old. Soft giggling melded with the music as they moved across every inch of the kitchen floor, dancing wildly until their bodies long for something more, something warmer than a reckless morning waltz. Slowly, over the course of the morning, they grew closer and closer until their choreography evolved into a tender hug, accompanied with occasional rocking from side to side. 

Hyunjin’s recorded voice guided them through the end of the bridge, a light kiss meeting the crown of Jisung’s head complimented his line finishing before the chorus returned one last time. They listened to the voices of their members, their hearts and arms feeling warm with each other's embrace. Just as the song came to a close, Hyunjin lightly pressed his lips against Jisung’s, emotions almost flooding Jisung’s eyes with tears. Maybe it was the moment; maybe it was the fact that Jisung was so overly tired at nearly 5:00 am that all emotions ran wild, or maybe it was just that he was with Hyunjin, but as cheesy as he could be, Jisung knew he was absolutely in love with Hyunjin. 

Their seconds against each other felt like hours, but they eventually parted in favour of adoring the sight of the other person in their arms. “How could I have guessed that the happiest moment of my life would be dancing in the kitchen at too-early-to-be-alive o’clock with my boyfriend?” Jisung asked, faux annoyance laced in his tone. Hyunjin’s sparkly laughter rang throughout the room as he hugged Jisung closer and lightly shook him playfully.

“Because you’re a hopeless romantic who's easy to please.” 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but burst out in giggles at the dumbfounded look his boyfriend gave him, trying his hardest to pull Jisung in once more as the other playfully fought to get away. As Jisung was one to surrender quickly, the dramatic battle soon resulted in Hyunjin grabbing both of Jisung’s wrists, kissing his fists, and directing his arms around his waist in order to pull Jisung close again. He left tickling little kisses on Jisung’s face, swiftly removing the pout from his lips in favour of that beautiful smile returning. They breathed in together, relishing in the moment of warmth they had in each other's embrace, Hyunjin’s smile now permanently on his face. No, the sun may not be out yet, but the sunshine in his arms was bright enough to radiate an enthralling light on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my short shitty fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it


End file.
